A White Handkerchief
by The Crow With The Black Eyes
Summary: Fluff with not even the sniff of a plot. The title does kind of makes sense. Finished - finally, the title explains itself.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We – that's R and J – don't own any of the characters in the little thing below – except Harry and Draco, who are ours forever. We're only borrowing, and they'll be returned (sob sob) when we're done.  
  
A/N: This is Harry/Ginny and Draco/Ginny. Yes, one of those fluffy love triangles! And of course, please review.  
  
A White Handkerchief  
  
Prologue  
  
A fortyish tall man knelt at a huge trunk in his attic. He reached in and rummaged. What came to his hands was a pure white handerchief with only a few smears of blood. He held it up in surprise and murmured "After all these years I still have it. Wow." Memories began to flash through his mind…  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ginny Weasley threw down her quill in frustration. "I simply can't get this Transfiguration into my head!" she exclaimed. Harry Potter, the only other person in the Gryffindor common room, looked up. "Having trouble, Ginny?" he asked. She gave him an isn't-it-obvious look and said, "Yes," rather testily. He didn't get all miffed like her friends did, nor did he huff, "Fine, be that way," as Ron might have done. He simply laughed and said she sounded like she really needed help. Ginny smiled ruefully, her irritation gone. "I'm afraid so," she replied, returning his friendly grin.  
  
Harry scooted his chair over to Ginny – was it her imagination or was he just a little too eager? – and started explaining Ginny's problem. He had suddenly become very good at Transfiguration, and because it was Hermione's favourite subject she was more than a little annoyed when he beat her to the top of the class every week.  
  
Hermione was not the only one getting annoyed with Harry. Here I've been hanging on to his every word for the past three years, thought Ginny, and he never even noticed that I existed, and now I'm finally starting to get over the major crush I had on him and he suddenly decides to be all helpful and chummy!  
  
Something inside her snapped, and she rounded on Harry. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him. He looked genuinely surprised. "What do you mean, what do I think I'm doing?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Harry. Why are you being so friendly and helpful all of a sudden? Why me? What's behind it? Tell me now." She was standing, hands on her hips, glaring at him out of brown eyes that were right now shooting sparks.  
  
Harry stood up as well, towering over Ginny. His emerald gaze levelled hers unflinchingly. "There's really a very simple explanation, Ginny," he said softly. "I love you."  
  
The ground fell out from under Ginny's feet. Had he really said what she thought he'd said? He smiled at her. "I know how strange it sounds, Ginny," he said. "But it's true."  
  
He gave her a nod and a beaming grin, and turned toward the boys' dormitories. Ginny found her voice. "H-H-Harry," she gasped, and he turned back and said, with so much love in his eyes that it caused her to skip a heartbeat, "Goodnight, Ginny."  
  
  
  
Ginny looked around the dormitory. It was swathed in shadow, cool and comforting. She could feel her arms going heavy, her eyelids dropping…thump!  
  
A letter had dropped from the sky onto her head. She ripped it open eagerly.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Would you please come down and meet me at the main door at midnight? Please come. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
It was not signed. Ginny's heart thumping, she dragged on a cloak. She as sure it was Harry. The clock said five to midnight, so she wasn't too early. She swept out of Gryffindor tower and flew to the main doors of the castle. She had forgotten that a Gryffindor would never send an unsigned letter.  
  
***  
  
When Ginny reached the main doors, she saw with faint surprise that Harry had beat her there. A tall figure in a cloak and hood was leaning against the wall and when he saw her, he heaved himself off. He walked over to her and she noticed – vaguely – that his hood completely hid his face. He took her hand and said softly, "Come with me."  
  
He led Ginny to the lake, holding her hand with a feather-light touch, and finally stopped on its banks. The whole place was bathed in moonlight and Ginny was looking at a silver lake, silver trees.  
  
Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, he leaned forward and kissed her. A hot tingling started at Ginny's toes and coursed upwards. His arms wrapped around her and she laced her fingers behind his neck and kissed him right back.  
  
When they broke apart, Ginny, dizzy and happy, noticed something that gave her the shock of her life – his hood was back and it wasn't Harry. I t was… "Draco Malfoy!" she gasped, unable to believe her eyes. Draco took a swift step towards her, looking well blended in with the silver moonlight shining off his silver-blond hair and silver-grey eyes. "Ginny, I'm sorry," he whispered, "but there was no other way. I-I had to tell you…I love you, Ginny."  
  
Ginny had not admitted as much to anyone, but for the past few weeks, she had felt a growing attraction for Draco. That drawling voice – a voice that would give you the shivers – those silver eyes, that haunting smile…  
  
Ginny reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame you, Draco," she said softly. "I love you too."  
  
They kissed again in the moonlight and then walked back to the castle, arms around each other. Any other time they would have looked in stark contrast to each other, Ginny with her fiery hair and Draco with his icy features, but in the moonlight they were akin.  
  
Ginny looked up at the Gryffindor dormitory windows above her – the boys' side – and she saw one of them swing closed. But it was still easy to see the face through the glass. The face was one she had strained to look at every day of her first three years at Hogwarts, a much beloved face. An unmistakable face. The face of Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
Part 2: Who does Ginny end up with? You probably won't know even by the end of Chapter 2, so you'll have to wait. See you! –R and J 


	2. Chapter 2 - do they have to have names?

A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting for so so long, but we're going to have to ask you to wait even longer for Part 3. But look happy, it'll probably end there.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"God, have you gone mad, girl?"  
  
Ginny gave a huge sigh and said – for about hundredth time – "No, dear older brother Ron, I have not gone mad, and I don't see what there is to get so worked up about. So I'm dating someone, big deal. Had to happen sometime, right? I couldn't stay eleven years old forever!"  
  
Ron's worried face twisted a little more. "Ginny, this isn't just someone. This is Draco Malfoy, Malfoy for the love of the Lord! Malfoy!" He shook his head.  
  
"Ron, Herm, come on! It's Draco Malfoy, fine, I'm dating your arch nemesis, you'll just have to get used to it! It's not like I'm dating a Manticore!" Hermione looked at Ginny, that "lecture' expression on her face again. "Save the sermon, Hermione. I. Am. Not. A. Baby. And I have every right to do what I want without you people interfering like a brood of worried mother hens!" Ginny felt like kicking herself immediately afterwards, of course. That had been completely uncalled for. Ron looked really hurt, Harry looked steadfastly away – he had neither looked at nor spoken to Ginny all morning – and Hermione, well… it suffices to say that Ginny felt a worm. It made her even more defensive.  
  
Hermione – quite gently – said, "Gin, Malfoy's worse than a Manticore. We know him. It's not about you dating someone, we don't mind that. It's just…I thought you had a little more sense in that head of yours!" she finished exasperatedly.  
  
Ginny's chin tilted up some forty five degrees. Her voice hard and sharp, she snapped "What are you telling me to do, Hermione? Bring all my boyfriends to you for inspection so you can put a little 'Rejected' sign on all of them? And then you'll ask me to be a good little girl, I suppose, and say something like, stick with Uncle Harry, he'll protect you aginst all those baaad people?"  
  
Hermione looked straight at her, finally, her eyes blazing. Obviously she knew all about last night. In a low, even voice that Ginny had never heard from Hermione before, "Ginny, never let me hear you say that again. Do you understand?" She nudged Ron hard. "Say something, Ron!" Ron's face tightened and he looked stubborn, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked away. This was turning out much worse than she had expected. She looked towards the Slytherin table for comfort, and Draco, turning towards the Gryffindor table for a minute, smiled and flashed her a devilish wink. She smiled back, her low spirits soaring sky- high. What did disapproving brothers and sermonizing best friends matter as long as she had Draco?  
  
As the time for the first class of the day drew near, a lot of students began to detatch from the house tables in little clumps, leaving for their respective classrooms. Ginny rose and nodded at Ron and Hermione, who simply glared back. She tried to catch Harry's eye, but he refused to even glance in her direction. Draco could help her with disapproval and and sermons, but who would help her with injured self-respect – not even Ginny's self-respect. Harry's self-respect, for crying out loud.  
  
A week and several spats with Ron and Hermione later, Harry was still putting on a 'hurt, injured and affronted' act and it was getting on Ginny's nerves. She had tried several times to talk to him, but was largely unsuccessful in getting him to even look at her, except for once, when he had turned around and looked at her from head to toe, making her feel about that small.  
  
On the other hand, she and Draco were doing better than ever. They were meeting all over the school and Ron's feeble attempts to find out what they were doing were met by cold glares. Hermione was being very cold about the whole thing and Ginny was finding it more necessary than ever to get away from them and whom else could she go to, apart from Draco? They were trying to dissuade her from being with Draco, but paradoxically they were actually throwing them together.  
  
The Christmas holidays began, and since there were announcements that the Yule Ball was on, ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco had elected to remain behind. Harry normally stayed back for the Christmas holidays anyway.  
  
One day a few days before the ball, Harry walked up to Ginny at breakfast. Ginny was talking to Draco, who was standing leaning against the table, all grace and charm. Harry would never have that unconcious elegance that emanated from Draco. Harry stopped at Ginny's seat and nodded coldly when he saw Draco. "Malfoy." Draco gave him a smile in return that was calculated to infuriate.  
  
Harry, to his credit, didn't seem to bother. He looked down at Ginny. "Ginny, are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone? Because if you're not-" Draco cut in smoothly before Ginny had a chance to respond. "Never mind, Potter. She's going with me." Harry looked down at Ginny again, and nodded. There was something in his face she couldn't quite define. Betrayal? Sorrow? Disappointment? "All right, then. Have fun." Ginny called after him as he walked away. "Won't you be coming, Harry?" Harry turned to look at her from the Doorway of the Great Hall. He shook his head and walked off, the messy outline of his dark hair just visible against the shadows in the Entrance Hall.  
  
You're going with Draco, not Harry, she told herself. And quite right too. Draco was her boyfriend and he cared for her. So why was she so disappointed herself?  
  
A/N: Well, that's that. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. You really made our day. But Draco lovers, be warned, there's going to be some serious Draco bashing! (No offence to Draco lovers, I'm one myself. – R) Love from R and J.  
  
Oh, look! There's a little button down here! You can use it to review! (Hint, hint.) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is it! The conclusion. Draco-bashers, you will love this. Includes some kissing, a little punching and an apology. Love from R and J.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny picked up the little red parcel lying on her breakfast plate and studied it curiously. Hermione, next to her, cleared her throat. "If you really want to know what's inside, Ginny, a really sure-fire way of finding out would be to open it." She sniffed and fumed out of the Great Hall, Ron behind her whining apologies for some fight or other – they were always fighting. Ginny looked over at Harry. "What did they fight about? I presume that's the reason Hermione's biting everyone's heads off?" A few fourth and fifth year Gryffindors laughed and one or two nodded fervently.  
  
Harry glanced up at Ginny, finally looking away from his wildly fascinating breakfast plate. He shrugged and got up from the table. He had gone back to not speaking to her since he had asked her if she was going to the Ball with anyone and she was finding it very tiresome.  
  
Ginny shook her head, made a few faces and turned to her little red parcel. It said 'To Gin' on the card in Draco's sharp handwriting. She ripped it open, gasping as wrappings fell away and a small silver pendant came into view, hanging from a delicate chain. A note slipped out.  
  
Gin,  
  
I don't know what colour you're wearing for the Yule Ball tonight, but something gives me the feeling this will go with it. See you at seven at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
1 Yours, Draco  
  
P.S. I've been looking forward to seeing you in your finery all week.  
  
Ginny smiled again, thrilled. She got up hurriedly from the table, noting ruefully the torn wrapping paper. She had never had much patience with it, unlike Hermione and Harry. Hermione thought it against her principle to tear open a present because she was such a neatness freak and Harry…Ginny rather suspected that he savoured any presents he got more than most people, because he'd had so few.  
  
Speaking of Harry…someone had got to her wrapping paper before her, picking it up and handing it to her. Harry, of course. She gave him a tentative smile and said "Thanks" and he nodded – which was about the most civil thing he had done all week. He went away abruptly, and Ginny was left staring after him as usual.  
  
She turned around and sent a look at the Slytherin table. Draco was there, flirting with curvy brunette Blaise Zabini. Ginny and Draco had had several disagreements on the subject of his flirting, with Draco insisting that it was harmless and Ginny holding firm to her view point, that loyalty counted and by flirting, Draco wasn't showing it.  
  
Still, Draco and she were a certified couple and no one Draco flirted with was contesting that. For now.  
  
  
  
(At the strike of seven)  
  
Ginny stood in front of her mirror, running a hand nervously across her red-gold curls. Her gown, a full-sleeved deep red – passionate red, she liked to call it – was a suggestion of Hermione's. A low neck was its only deference to modernity. Ginny had thought it awfully old fashioned, but Hermione'd insisted that it brought out what she called Ginny's 'old-world charm' and declared that Ginny would look like a medieval princess. Ginny had disagreed at the time, but had decided in favour of the gown anyway. Eyeing her reflection critically, she had to admit that Hermione had a point. The rich colour of the dress lent a depth to her face and gave it a luminous glow. It looked anything but conservative.  
  
The thick waves of her hair were held in place by no more than two pins, one above either ear, the rest flowing freely down her back. Draco's pendant gleamed silverly at her throat and silver drops dangled from her ears. Well, she looked fine. She smiled and gave her reflection the nod of approval. She threw her head up and walked down to the common room, where she received honest looks of admiration from several boys she knew, Neville, Colin, even her brother Ron – though his face mostly said 'oh, look, my little sister's grown up' – as well as catcalls from her brothers and several people she didn't know. She grinned. Her appearance was definitely a hit.  
  
Hermione walked up to her, looking very nice in a honey-coloured sleeveless gown that accentuated her round shoulders. "Ginny, you look lovely." Ginny grinned back, brown eyes sparkling. "So do you."Hermione looked around the common room, and as though by an unspoken signal, several fourth and fifth years moved towards the portrait hole. Ginny caught several faces – Neville, Parvati, her friend Stella, Lavendar, Katie, Ron, the twins, Colin…but where was Harry? Oh, of course. He said he wasn't coming.  
  
The Great Hall seemed a very long way away from the common room. She endured the walk by imagining Draco standing by the doors, the candlelight gleaming off his hair, his silver eys combing the crowd for her. He'd have flowers in his hand – he'd promised her that – and he'd probably be tapping his foot with impatience. But he would be there, waiting for her.  
  
When Ginny got to the entrance of the Great Hall, she searched the place eagerly with her eyes. No one was there. Heart pounding, she pushed through the crowd into the Great Hall and weaved in and out of the dancing couples, searching for her absconding boyfriend. He wasn't there. Drat. Where are you, Draco?  
  
Ginny squeezed out of the Great Hall, the crush causing one of her curls to come loose from the pin that had held it back and join the red- gold cascade down her back, but she didn't notice. What's wrong with you? There's no call to worry this much!  
  
Suddenly her heart stopped. She'd heard Draco's voice to her left. She elbowed her way through to the source of that voice, and got there, gasping and biting at her lip. Oh, dash it all, it wasn't Draco. It was that idiot Macmillan from Hufflepuff.  
  
For the next few minutes, she kept imagining she'd heard Draco's voice, his laugh, his sarcastic monotone…she flitted from one place to another, sundry drops of perspiration tickling her back. A sudden fear had gripped her. If Draco wasn't with her, and he'd come down at seven, then who was he with? What's wrong with me? Why am I suspecting Draco of being with anyone? I trust him…do I?  
  
Another voice echoing along the deserted corridor she had moved into caught her attention. This time she was sure. It's Draco. But…isn't that a female voice? What's going on?!  
  
Ginny gathered up her skirts and and pelted down the corridor in to the now empty Special Attension Runes classroom. And stopped dead at the door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry walked up and down beside the lake, the falling snow soaking his cloak. His breath came and went in short, heavy bursts, clouding the air. His brows knitting, he ran a hand through his damp hair, jaws clenching. If only, if only he'd kept an eye on Ginny that night, if only he'd stayed with her instead of going to bed. If only…snap out of it, Potter!  
  
He looked at his watch, which he'd got for his fifteenth birthday from the Weasleys. The others would probably have left for the Great Hall by now and the common room would be more or less empty. If I stay here, I'll end up thinking. And I don't want to think about…No, I don't. He would have liked to see Ginny all decked up, but he didn't need to. He had gleaned every detail from Hermione. He knew what she was wearing, he knew where she'd got it, he knew when she'd got it, he knew she'd had reservations about full sleeves…he could imagine her, in that red dress, sweeping down the staircase…stop it! Stop torturing me!  
  
Harry let himself into the castle and went through several empty corridors on his way to the stairs, because he saw some schoolmate or other at every corner, and he didn't want to be asked why he wasn't coming to the Ball, because he had no answer.  
  
He went past the Special Attension Runes classroom, and then stopped a few paces away, frowning. Had he seen what he thought he'd seen? He went two steps backwad till he was in line with the door. And stared at what he saw, aghast.  
  
Draco Malfoy, dressd in blazing white and silver, was on the floor of the classroom, the chairs having been cleared away. And…and…he had his arms around and was passionately kissing Blaise Zabini.  
  
***  
  
Ginny felt miles away, as though she were watching from far, far off and curiously devoid of emotion. She felt – she didn't feel, like she was watching a play. All she did was stand there, staring blankly into the room, not moving, not speaking. Maybe if she stayed quiet and watched till the curtains fell, everything would turn out to be an act. As she watched, Draco pulled Blaise to her feet, slammed her against the wall and pressed his lips on hers, his passion and enjoyment very obvious.  
  
She was suddenly concious of someone standing behind her, of a breath tickling her neck. The someone pushed past her – oh, it was Harry – with very damp shoulders, and walked up to the couple in the room. The next moment, he was tapping Draco on the shoulder.  
  
Draco turned around, hair mussed, cheeks flushed. Harry nodded pleasantly. Then he made a fist…  
  
The next thing Draco knew, he was on the floor, very dazed. If he had been a cartoon, he'd have had birds and stars and things spinning round his head. Blaise was squeaking something about 'mind your own business' and 'shocking, disgraceful' and 'mannerless, uncouth', fussing round Draco like a distracted mother, with Draco trying vainly to bat her off and jump up and confront Harry at the same time, spluttering. Unfortunately, he wasn't really up to jumping.  
  
The punch had also the effect of shaking Ginny back to reality. She flew into the room and stopped before Draco's feet, glaring down at him. At first she could find no words. Finally she spoke. "You…" she whispered. "You."  
  
"I-I can ex-ex-explain," stuttered Draco frantically. "Honestly, I can – get off, Blaise! Really, I can explain this!" Harry, leaning calmly against the wall, arms folded, gave a snort that said 'yeah, right'.  
  
Draco gave Harry as much of a glare as he could manage and looked up at Ginny again. "Believe me,Gin, love-"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!" Suddenly Ginny's mask-like features became animated. "You lowest of the low, I can't understand how I ever believed you! Believe you indeed!" She caught at the silver pendant that hung about her neck. "And you can keep this! Give it to your new girlfriend!" She wrenched it off, the clasp making a long cut along the side of her neck , but she barely noticed. She threw the thing at Draco and it hit him on the chin and dropped into his lap, whence he made no effort to retrieve it.  
  
Harry straightened up, turned on his heel and with a last derisive look at Draco, exited the room. Ginny followed, but she did not do Draco the honour of looking at him before she left.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny walked silently side by side through the corridor, their footsteps echoing off the wall. Harry kept glancing sideways at Ginny, to see if she was all right. She looked pensive and thoughtful, and he couldn't blame her.  
  
But she wasn't thinking about Draco at all. She was thinking about a boy, true enough, but not Draco. At the door of the castle, Harry veered away, went through the door and was already outside when Ginny ran out after him and called, "Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around and waited patiently when she called his name. He stood there in the snow, waiting for her to catch up with a slightly enquiring expression.  
  
She jogged up to him and gasped, "Thanks, Harry." His eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. "You're welcome." Then he turned around and began to walk away again, when she calle, "Wait!" Again, he stopped, turned to face her and called "What?" She yelled back "I'm sorry for what I did to you!"  
  
Harry stood there, surrounded by snow, staring at her. Suddenly he walked towards her, right arm stretched towards her neck. Oh my God, she thought illogically, he's going to strangle me.  
  
The next minute, though, he touched her neck and her skin crackled with electricity. He pulled his hand away, and showed her his fingers. "You're bleeding." "No, I'm not," she began and then realized, of course she was bleeding.  
  
Harry pulled out a blazing white handkerchief from his pocket – such a Gryffindor thing – and began to clean off the blood. His eyes gazed solemnly into hers. "You should be more careful." She nodded as he went on swabbing at her neck. Blushing furiously, she stammered, "H-Harry, er, I, er, think it's stopeed bleeding now." He looked embarrassed. "Of course." He stuffed the handkerchief, now smeared slightly with blood, into the recesses of his pocket. "Er…what were you going to say?" She drew a deep, shuddering breath and then started speaking, her words all running into each other.  
  
"Harry, I've been a horrible person and I did a horrible thing to you. I – no, hang on –" as he opened his mouth – "let me finish. I've been a worm – no, worse, a million worms, and I've behaved terribly to you and completely betrayed your feelings for me and made you miserable and I'm finding it almost impossible to forgive myself, but if you forgive me maybe I'll find it easier and…and…" she met his eyes with a timidness which was unusual for her "…will you forgive me?"  
  
She waited, out of breath…and he was just looking at her, his face flushed from the wind, his hair tossing, his green eyes sparkling with something she couldn't define and she went on gazing up at his face hopefully – this was the most difficult forgiveness she'd ever begged for – and he just went on looking at her and suddenly she could take it no more. She grabbed his collar, pulled him down from his considerable height – he was taller than Draco – and gave him a passionate kiss. A fierce numbness coursed thruogh her whole body and she felt…well, wondeful – especially when he was suddenly kissing her back. But there was something oddly comforting about kissing Harry. Draco's kisses were an adventure, but kissing Harry – kissing Harry was calming somehow , promising her the whole world yet at the same time something no one else could give…kissing Harry was like coming home.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Harry's expresion was suddenly understandable. She could see all the blissful joy and delight and wonder that she herself felt, in his face, along with something else she didn't feel, a sort of 'thank heaven, you're mine' look.  
  
He smiled down at her and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. "Well?" she asked playfully, "do you forgive me?" He laughed, a beautiful, completely happy sound that she hadn't heard for far too long. "If I said," he said, smiling into her brown eyes, "if I said I didn't, would you do that again?" Needless to say that she did it again. Then, arms around each other, they turned and walked into the fiery sunset.  
  
***  
  
The next day at breakfast, Draco walked up to Ginny sporting a large and beautiful black eye, and he received more than the usual glares and several unusual snickers. "Ginny," he began, but a hand wrenched him around a hundred and eighty degrees and Harry stood in front of him, smiling genially. "Hello, Malfoy, I see you've got a rather nice black eye there, looks a little lonely though, don't you think?" Then…yup, you guessed it (well, if you didn't, just pretend) and Draco was lying on the floor of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry smiled down at him from his great height and pulled out his wand. He conjured a pair of RayBans out of the air and tossed them down to Draco. He grinned. "You'll need these."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry smiled down at the handkerchief in his hands. He got up, took the bottle of champagne he'd come up to the attic for and descended down into the living room of the house. The whole Weasley contingent was there, all the adults and all the children, with Harry's son James running around seeing that his little sister Michelle and his innumerable cousins all had a good time.  
  
Harry walked over to his pretty redheaded wife, who was talking and laughing to her sister-in-law Hermione in between spinning around with all her nieces and nephews. He walked over to her and pulled her aside. "Ginny," he whispered, pulling the handkerchief out of his pocket. "Do you remember, Gin?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes, a slight smile dancing on his lips. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling and brimming over with love.  
  
"Of course I remember."  
  
Samapth (The End)  
  
Hope ya liked that! Please review, even if you didn't.  
  
And of course thanks to:  
  
OrcaPotter  
  
Someone called me?  
  
HarryandGinny4eva  
  
Writer Angel  
  
PUNKsarcasm  
  
Lanai  
  
DortheyStar  
  
Yknib  
  
Amyza  
  
For reciewing. 


End file.
